


Release the Demon

by SoftNocturne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assault, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Others added when needed, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns overhear something that they find surprising. What is even more surprising is that they actually care if it happens or not. Now, they are on a quest to unleash a demon who has been asleep far too long. Will they be successful or will the WWE Universe lose another legend?





	1. Sympathizing with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write. I have other ideas as well. But I'm a huge fan of Kane and with him possibly never returning I just felt a need to write this. I know it's so weird and I'm sorry but hey you don't have to read it! But thank you if you do! I appreciate it. Anyway, this is a combination of years so in a way it's kind of an alternate universe of sorts. Enjoy!

Back stage after a round with Th Authority, Seth, Roman and Dean congregate on what to do next when they hear voices yelling from the other side of the wall. 

“Kane! You failed, again. How many times must you lose to The Shield of all people before you get your head back in the game? What happened to you Kane?” Stephanie McMahon’s voice burst through the noise of the crew cleaning up after a show. 

The Shield members peeked around and noticed Kane’s head was hanging down in well, they weren’t sure if it was shame, guilt or dare say it regret. 

“You have done nothing for The Authority. You are loyal I will give you that, but you have barely carried your weight ever since you joined us! It’s like having a puppy to consistently watch over. “She continued to berate him, lifting up her bony finger and pointing at him. 

“Maybe you should figure out what happened to the demon inside of you. Until then you’re sitting it out for a while until we can figure out what to do with you.” She spat, then stormed away from Kane with a click of her heels. 

Kane, was shaking, his eyes were closed and his hands were curled tightly. Dean knew that feeling. That was rage. Helpless rage. The feeling where you want to beat the shit out of someone but you know you can’t touch them. Roman and Seth for their part weren’t sure how to feel seeing Kane like this. While it felt good to see Stephanie bring the smackdown on the former Big Red Machine, at the same time…it didn’t. 

Finally, after what seemed like minutes passing by, Kane released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Softly, he spoke, thinking no one was around since the crew scurried away from the scene. Not wanting to be in the crossfires. “Maybe…. everyone is right. I am just a shell o fmy former self. Maybe…it’s time to let this all go….” 

Their eyes widened when they heard those words from the one Big Red Machine. What had happened to Kane? Where…where did his spirit go? It looked like his flame was snuffed out. 

…………………………………………….

Reconvining in their little clubhouse if one would, which was just an abandoned room in the arena, they were silent for a while. 

“I always thought he was an asshole, but…seeing him like that….” Seth was the one to break the silence, and Roman gave a grunt in agreement. 

“I can’t believe it either. I mean maybe we haven’t been really seeing what’s been going down with The Authority. Maybe there is more.” 

Roman laughed softly. “Well Dean you’re making sense tonight. But I agree with you both. The Authority broke Kane. Seeing a giant like him broken really shook me.” 

The three nodded, then they smiled at each other. An idea forming in their heads as they locked their eyes together. 

“What if we unleashed the demon again? The Kane everyone knows better than the current Kane?” Seth spoke with a smirk, knowing the demon full well. 

Dean grinned, loving the idea. “Oh man if we can get Kane to abandon The Authority and come back to the good side, it would be epic! Can you guys imagine Triple H’s face and most of all Stephanie’s?” 

The three of them laughed in thought when Roman paused for a moment. “Wait, but…..do we really want to unleash the demon?” 

“Well, I admit it’d be a pain to have the angry Kane back but I think I know someone who can help us calm him down.” Seth grinned, feeling triumphant. Kane would so owe them later for all of this anyway. 

……………………….

“Uh…you guys want me to come back and do what now?” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Look, Daniel, we need you to talk to Kane for us. Try to get a feel. Sure, you betrayed him, he betrayed you back and forth etc. But…you didn’t see him like we saw him. I have never seen Kane look so broken before.” 

Daniel’s eyebrow raised, he looked genuinely surprised. “The only times I know he has felt broken was when X-Pac betrayed him and when his family abandoned him. Also when those girls tried to destroy him.” 

“You sure know a lot about Kane.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“Well, yeah we were kind of together for a while.”

“Together?” 

“Uh…not like that Dean. I mean as Tag Team champions. Well I was the tag team champions.” Daniel smirked, his words held fondness in them. “So anyway, why did you even care about Kane? I mean of all people you should be reveling in his pain Seth.” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Look…don’t tell anyone else we told you this, but…he’s thinking of quitting soon.” 

“WHAT?!” Daniel’s eyes widened, he remained frozen. “You have…you have got to be kidding….” 

“No. It was…pretty shocking. Kane has gone through so much hell…heh…compared to the rest of us I admit even I was shocked.” Roman spoke softly, shaking his head. “He maybe one of the most feared not to The Undertaker….!” 

Roman’s eyes widened. “I will be back later! Daniel, good luck!” He dashed out hoping that his newest idea could work as well. 

“Good luck with what?” 

“Good luck with talking to Kane about feelings for us.” Seth said with a cheeky grin.

“….Damn it.” Daniel sighed and shrugged. “Fine. I’ll talk to the big lug. You guys owe me.” 

Daniel began to head where corporate Kane’s office was, wondering if what The Shield members said were true. Was Kane really going to leave? Just quit everything and never come back? The thought made his heart race, but not in the fun thrilling way.

…………………………………………………………………….

Once Daniel left in search of Kane, Dean and Seth were left alone. Roman had gone off who knows where but they had an inkling. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Seth accusingly. Seth raised an eyebrow, staring right back. 

“What?” Seth finally caved and asked. 

“You know what.” 

“No, I don’t or I wouldn’t be asking.” 

“Why is The Architect helping out someone he hated for so long?” 

“Why are you helping him?” 

“….I don’t know….I guess…seeing Stephanie hand it to him when it wasn’t his fault, obvious to everyone but her, kind of got under my skin. An injustice I guess.” 

“Exactly. And we are all about justice.” Seth spoke. “Even to those who have done us wrong.” 

“Damn, we’re getting too soft for our own good.” 

“Yeah, well I hope Roman is okay. If he is doing what I think he we might be holding a funeral procession for him or someone else.” 

Dean just smirked and slapped Seth’s back in a friendly manner. “Come on let’s go back to the clubhouse and get sloshed. I stole some beer and cigarettes.” 

“Sounds like a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: Roman Reigns faces The Undertaker to talk about what they can do. Daniel Bryan goes to see Kane and face the truth. Seth and Dean get sloshed. Nothing can go wrong. Right?.......


	2. Talking with Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this terrible fic. Seeing the hits and kudos really brought me to tears. I don't know why I am obsessed with writing this but I am. Thank you so much to everyone again!

Daniel was upset from what the members of The Shield told him. Did Kane really say he would quit? But…he would never imagine Kane, especially corporate Kane quitting! Feeling anger rise in him, Daniel marched quickly toward the office, banging on the door loudly. “KANE! You get your ass out here right now!” 

He heard papers shuffling and a soft cough, but no attempt at movement. Growling, Daniel decided to kick down the fucking door. “I will kick down this door in 3…2…1..!” He was about to kick down the door when it opened, he put his leg down and crossed his arms. 

“What do you want?” A deep flat voice spoke. Daniel gave a smile, but froze when he looked the man directly in the face. 

Kane stared at Daniel, there was no fire, no passion in his eyes. Daniel sucked in a breath. The Shield, he hated to admit it were right. Kane had lost the will to fight not just the demon inside but the general will to fight. 

“I heard…..that you might be thinking of quitting Kane?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that true?” 

Kane’s eyes widened, he grabbed and dragged Daniel easily into his office. He slammed it shut and locked the door. “Who told you?!” He threw Daniel against the wall and caged him in with his arms and hands on the wall. 

“A little birdie told me.” Daniel was clearly not intimidated, after all he spent many months with the devil’s favorite demon. 

Kane frowned, dropping his arms to the side. “I never told anyone…which means someone overheard me. Damn.” He clenched his fist tight but then released it, sighing in defeat. 

“So, it’s true? You’re going to quit?” 

“Yes. I. Am.” He spoke each word slowly with agitation laced behind them. 

Daniel frowned. “What happened Kane? You used to not follow the rules of others. You used to cause pain just for the enjoyment. Now you’re Stephanie’s bitch and everyone knows it. The fight tonight? That wasn’t your fault. It was clearly Randy’s. Yet you allow yourself to take the fall for it?” 

Kane glared at Daniel. “Look, Daniel, unlike everyone else I am trying to be something different. The demon is gone. Learn to accept it.” 

Daniel shook his head. “NO!”

“….”

“NO! NO! NO! NO!”

“…..”

“NO…oh come on Kane!” 

“I’m sorry Daniel I’m not in the mood. Can you just unlock the door and leave? I need to write my resignation. Since you know about it already I advise you to keep quiet about it. And tell your birdie to back off. This does not concern anyone.” 

Daniel shook his head. “What happened to my tag team partner?” 

“Tag team partner? Didn’t you betray me for the very man I’m the dog for now?” Kane glared at Daniel. “We are nothing Daniel. We never were. I’m moving on with my life and that is final. Just like you moved on with yours.” 

Daniel sighed, looking down. “…. Alright, Kane. But…if you ever need someone to talk to you can come talk to me. Not just because we were partners…and former lovers, but because I still consider you a friend.” 

Kane huffed at the word friend, grabbing a pen, and licking the tip before he began to write. Daniel sighed once more and realized there was no getting through the man, the former monster, the once big red machine. Quietly he walked over to the door, taking one last look before unlocking it and opening it, leaving a past behind him after he closed the door. 

Daniel leaned against the door quietly as he closed. His eyes closing shut themselves. “What happened Kane?” He whispered softly. “Who broke you?” 

……………………………………………………………………..

Down in the arena’s deepest depth, Roman Reigns was on a mission. If his sources were right he would be able to find someone he knew he shouldn’t be looking for, but if anyone could snap the broken man out of it, it would be Him. 

Quietly he lurked around the basement, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness when something covers his mouth and he feels himself being pulled back. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” A profound voice with a drawl echoed in the darkness. Roman stiffened as he was released from the grip. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Roman couldn’t see, but he knew that he was close to the Undertaker. Keeping calm and resolute he wished he could stare the Deadman in the eyes. However, he would have to work with this. “Did you know your brother is quitting?” 

A pause of silence. 

Roman huffed in annoyance. “Well, did you?” 

“Kane does what Kane wants to.” 

“Not anymore. You’ve seen him, right? He’s corporate Kane now. The bitch of The Autho-“ Suddenly, a fist collided with his cheek, causing his head to snap back. 

“You listen to me Roman Reigns. Kane is no one’s bitch. He’s not quitting! I don’t know what you, a member of the pathetic group known as The Shield are trying to do, but I would stop it. Now.” 

Roman growled angrily as he rubbed his sore cheek. “Your brother even said it himself! Why would I even be here if it wasn’t true?” 

“Why are you here Reigns? Why do you even give a shit about us? Aren’t we your enemy? Doesn’t The Shield want to take us out?” 

“…You didn’t see how broken he looked. Stephanie shamed him for something he didn’t do. He couldn’t have prevented. We suspect this has been going on for some time now. Kane’s just their bitch and you know it!” 

Another hit to the cheek sent Roman on his back. He pushed himself up without hesitation. “Look, we sent Daniel to talk to him and we’re hoping you can too.”

The Undertaker froze. “Daniel…..that’s a bad idea son. My brother won’t take kindly to that.” He spoke softly, almost thoughtfully. “Especially since the last run-in with goat boy didn’t go well.” 

“Then will you talk to him?” 

“…Alright. Since you seem so damned shaken up about this. I’ll talk to my brother. But as I said Kane does what he wants. No one can make him do something he doesn’t want to do. He has to do it for himself.” 

Roman nodded, smiling. “Fine by me.” Wait until he told the others what just happened! 

…………………………………………………………………

Speaking of the others, Dean and Seth made it back to their clubhouse. Dean brought some beers and cigarettes to the table, littering it with them. He grabs one and cracks it open. “Damn, I love the sound of that.” 

Seth smirked and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it. “Me too.” 

“Then why are ya smoking instead of drinking?” Dean spoke as he downed the beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I can do both. Alternate.” 

“Damn. You’re good. So, are really doing this Seth?” 

“Hm? Drinking and smoking?” 

“No, I mean…the whole Kane thing.” 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Seth leaned back thoughtfully, taking another breath of smoke from the cigarette. He blew out a circle of smoke, glancing at the ceiling. “To be honest, it was more what Stephanie was doing to the big guy.” 

Dean nodded. “She’s obviously trying to break him down so he will do exactly what she says! He’s not a demon, not the big red machine, he’s a dog. A big red dog.” 

Seth nodded, then froze as he heard the sound of the door open, and a deep voice call out.

“So, it was you, was it?” 

Without warning Seth suddenly found himself hitting the floor, his eyes bulging out as he tried to gasp for air. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: Kane's resignation rumor is somehow spreading. Is it Daniel, The Shield or did someone else overhear? Someone, who wish to be rid of Kane forever? Kane tries to find out who is spreading the rumors and ends up in an unlikely predicament! The Authority discusses what to do with Kane.


	3. Rumor Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you guys are just making my day with the hits. I ram serious when I said I teared up. I really appreciate the kudos and the hits a lot considering this is my first WWE fic and I was not even going to write it but hey it's fanfiction! Anything goes, right? So thank you all for the support! Much love!

Seth Rollins’ eyes bulged. Fuck, it was Big Show. What the hell? 

“Uh, hey, Big Show, buddy, uh…let my main man go?” Dean spoke, his hands raised to show a sign of peace. Big Show was clearly not okay, even Dean knew to back off when the big guy was pissed. 

Big Show had stormed into The Shield’s clubhouse, fury in his eyes. “I can’t believe it’s true. Kane? Quitting?” He finally released Seth’s throat who was coughing, trying to get air back into his body. “Why? Did you guys have something to do with it? People have been saying you forced him to quit!” 

Dean blinked. “Wait, how did you hear about it? And hell, no we aren’t the reason. Didn’t you see the fight last night?” Seth got up and went over to Dean’s side, also staring at Big Show in surprise. 

“Everyone in the locker room knows about it. I don’t know who said it but they yelled Kane was quitting. Everyone fucking knows.” He hissed, his face red with anger. “We were also told you had something to do with it!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! As I already stated we had nothing to do with. We are trying to convince Kane not to quit! In fact, we are trying to bring back the old Kane!” Dean stated with a frown. What the hell was going on with everyone lately? 

“Whoever said what they did was a liar.” Roman stepped in front of Big Show, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed into a glare. If the big guy wanted to hurt his, he would have to go through him. 

Big Show frowned. “I don’t believe you. You, The Shield, who pick off guys like me and Kane, wanting to show the world how tough you are unless Kane and I had you by yourselves you wouldn’t even touch us!” He snarled. 

Seth frowned. “Wait, Big Show why do you care so much about this? I mean you weren’t exactly enemies but not exactly close either.” 

A sigh escaped Big Show’s lips. “When my leg was run over by a car, Kane was the one who was the most concerned for me. I didn’t realize it then but I do now. Kane really put a lot of faith in me back in those days and I didn’t do him any favors. So many of us have hurt Kane it’s just shocking he would leave now. After all of that.” 

Seth listened to Big Show then snapped his fingers. “Someone betrayed him!” 

Dean laughed. “I’m pretty sure we all betrayed each other horribly at some point, but we’re all still here.” 

“No, I’m saying I think Kane’s being forced to do things he doesn’t want to do. Aside from working for The Authority I think someone’s orchestrating something else.” 

Big Show’s eyes widened. “Blackmail?” 

Roman shook his head and frowned. “Kane doesn’t have anything to hide. His whole life has been laid out for everyone to know…. but I think you are onto something Seth. Someone has a hold over him and not just Stephanie.” 

“The question,” Dean Ambrose spoke with a devilish grin, “is who?” 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kane stormed out of his office, he was rather upset. First The Shied came to talk to him about his resignation then his former lover…ah best friend Daniel? Who next? Oh god, why did he think that. Regrettign those words he whirled around quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder Seeing who it was made him pause and as he faced a rather unwanted person-X-Pac. 

“What the hell do you of all people want?” Kane’s voice was dark and threatening, but he remained calm, despite the rage he felt at seeing this traitor’s face. 

X-Pac smirked and shook his head. “Heard the former big red machine was going to call it quits. I thought you enjoyed being The Authority’s bellboy?” 

“You all are not very creative with your terms for me. Bitch, dog, bastard, now bellboy?” Kane rolled his eyes then he grabbed X-Pac’s throat, slamming him against the wall. “What do you want?”

X-Pac squirmed underneath Kane’s grasp, but he finally stilled realizing he couldn’t get out of it. “I just was curious as to why the great Kane was deciding to leave after all these years?” He gasped out, trying to catch some air to breathe. 

“Wow, how thoughtful of you.” Rolling his eyes Kane released X-Pac, but bringing his arm back he swung and hit the other as hard as he could in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. “I think you are more curious of why now then back when you betrayed me. After forcing me to choose between my brother and scum like you.” 

X-Pac winced as he tried to regain air, glaring at Kane. “Look, you know in this industry it’s every man for himself. I had to do what was good for me. If I didn’t I would have been thrown away like an old used rag.” 

Kane smirked as he heard X-Pac. “And I am doing the same. I am doing what is best for me. Now get out of my sight or I might end up dragging you to…” He froze, not finishing his sentence. Shaking his head Kane turned his back on X-Pac. “Leave me alone. In fact, tell everyone to leave me alone. Yes, I’m resigning. I’m finally going to be free from all of YOU!” 

Fists clenched at his side Kane left a rather surprised X-Pac, heading down the darkened hallway with slow, steady steps. 

………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie McMahon was furious. No, more than furious she was livid! How dare Kane think he could just leave the company as he pleased? He was hers to do as she wished! He was there to follow orders and take it. So, what if he was the scapegoat for the company? Kane managed to crawl out of the rubble every time. Why Now?! 

“Paul!” She called, clenching her teeth as anger seethed through her words. “We need to figure out what to do with Kane.” 

Triple H looked at his wife and gave a nod. “This is not best for business. If Kane walks out on us now, what we have worked towards will be for naught.” 

“He has never reacted like this in all the times I’ve yelled at him. Why now? Why the sudden change?” Stephanie was clearly pissed and her husband didn’t blame her. She had cultivated Kane to become their lap dog for a few years now, so why that night did Kane decide to resign? Or as the rumors say. 

“What we need to do is remind Kane who owns him. He may have been the big red machine but no one knows where his mask is and he hasn’t shown any sign of going against us until now.” 

Stephanie clenched her fist, rage obvious in the fires of her eyes. “I will make sure that Kane never thinks of leaving us. After all we did for him, bringing him back when we should have left him in the dark where he belongs….if it were not for us he would be nothing.” 

Triple H nodded, he kissed his wife’s cheek gently. “Do not worry. I’ll find the underlying cause of this and we’ll make sure our plans are not ruined. With The Shield reunited we will need to be stronger and united more than ever.” 

Stephanie finally released her fist, nodding as well. However, she was not going to let Kane go unpunished. That much she was certain and she knew who to turn to. A smile crossed her face as she headed towards the door. “I’ll see you later tonight. I have some things to take care of.” With that she left, leaving her husband to make a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: The Undertaker has a word with Kane, reminding his brother of the glory days. Dean comes across the Wyatt Family and overhears a very interesting conversation that could explain all. Seth and oddly Daniel end up arriving too late.


	4. What happened to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*

Kane was busy cleaning out his office. He had enough of people he didn’t want to see popping up on him In fact, he was certain if he saw one more face he didn’t want to see he was going to punch them in the face. Maybe he could get fired then. 

The sound of the door opening made him clench his fist tight, readying to punch whoever the fuck came through that door. 

“Hello, little brother.” 

Kane froze and put his fist down, his eyes widened as he looked up and saw his brother The Undertaker. “What are you doing here Take?” He swallowed his surprise down with a roll of his eyes. “Here about me quitting? You and everyone in the whole WWE universe.” 

The Undertaker smiled and strolled over to Kane, then without hesitation he punched Kane as hard as he could in the face, sending the large man sprawling against the wall. “Don’t talk back to your brother, brother.” 

Kane winced as he stood up, rubbing his jawline. “Fuck you Take. Unlike you I’ve changed. After last night’s fight, I’ve realized I am done. I am done with the big red machine, I am done with corporate Kane and most of all I am done with the brothers of destruction. I no longer belong in this world.” 

The Undertaker remained quiet, listening to his brother until the end. Crossing his arms over his chest he sat on Kane’s desk. “What are you going to do once you quit? This is the only world you’ve ever known ya know.” 

“I already decided what to do. It’s something I’ve been wanting to do a long time. Something that being a part of here would destroy.” Kane spoke softly, his eyes looking directly at his brother. 

“What is it?” Genuine surprise laced The Undertaker’s voice. Kane had never really had dreams or dreams he told anyone. It intrigued The Undertaker thoroughly. 

Kane smiled. “You’ll laugh but I’m thinking about running as a mayor. I even picked out a name for me. Glenn Jacobs.” 

The Undertaker laughed, not at Kane but just finding the whole thing so damn amusing. “Well, at least you found something you want to do. That’s more than the rest of us.” 

“What about you brother? You found a wife, a family. That’s more than many of us here can say.” 

The Undertaker shrugged. “Michelle is too good for me. I know that much. But…I admit it. I’m happy.” He says with a thoughtful smile that only the brothers shared among themselves and their family. 

Kane tilted his head and gave a smile back then frowned. “I know what everyone thinks of me brother. I know what I am and I can’t do it anymore. After the fight last night, when I saved Randy Orton’s neck only to be thrown under the bus, I realized…I am being used for something more.” 

“Really? What makes you think that?” 

“Stephanie. She’s been harsher to me more than usual the past couple of months. At first I thought she was just upset over something else but it got worse and worse.” He clenched his hands tightly around the box he had been putting his personal belonging into. “I tried brother, I tried so many times. I can’t do it anymore.” 

The Undertaker watched his brother, a frown marred across his face. His brother looked so broken, so unlike him that even The Undertaker could see why The Shield was so concerned. Getting off of his brother’s desk he went over to the door to let himself out, but paused, turning back to glance at Kane once more. 

“Brother, you do what you got to do. But I just want to let you know that…there are people fighting for you. Including me. While I might not be what I used to be, you still have fire in you. You might not feel like you do now but I can see beyond your broken figure that there still burns the devil’s favorite demon.” 

With those last words he left Kane’s office, his boots echoing in the hall as he didn’t look back. Kane, however raised his head as he watched his brother leave, a sigh escaping his lips. Was it worth it? Was any of this worth it anymore? Kane shook his head and grabbed his box once more, then proceeded to leave his office, heading toward the back of the building. He wasn’t going to look back. 

…………………………………………………………………..

After finishing off the beers a rather drunk Dean was swaying all over the place, deciding it was bet to get a taxi to take him home. Or maybe he would just sleep it off in the clubhouse. Not like anyone would noticed he wore the same clothing three times in a row. Yep. Three times in a row. Idiots. 

A smile was spreading across his face until he heard a name he hadn’t heard in a while. 

“What are we going to do Bray? If they catch onto us this whole thing could blow up in our faces.” 

A loud shush from Bray Wyatt himself made Dean pause around the corner, trying to listen in but not to get caught. “Look, Luke, I know what I am doing. This time we will get our time. We will not be put in the backseat any longer by The Authority, The Shield and most of all by the brothers of destruction. If we can get rid of Kane for good, we can slowly rid of the others.” 

“Can’t we just use Kane’s power instead to take them all out?” Strowman’s voice was added into the mix, making Dean tilt his head curiously. What on earth were the Wyatt Family planning? 

“Kane’s power is gone. Stephanie and The Authority broke him. He’d be nothing but a bag of flesh and bones to us.” 

“True, getting rid of Kane wouldn’t be so hard. However, he’s already resigning, isn’t he?” 

Bray Wyatt smiled, a filthy dirty smile that almost made Dean want to throw up right there and then. It was not the beer talking. Well, maybe. 

“You see, I got someone working for us. I was surprised when they came to me because it was the person I least expected.” 

“Who?” Luke asked, his eyes glancing into Bray’s as the man smirked in triumphant. 

“Randy Orton.” 

Dean sucked in his breath. So, Randy is the one doing all of this? And he is working with Bray Wyatt? What the hell…he had to tell the others! Quietly Dean backed away and went the direction he came from. Damn, they were dealing with some dark stuff. 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kane made his way to the parking lot and over to his car. He set the box down on the top of the car and began to search for his keys. He didn’t feel the shadows surround him as he cursed about forgetting his keys in the office. 

Turning around he suddenly felt a fist to his face, knocking him back into his car. Opening his eyes, he stared right into Shawn Michaels. “Shawn? What the…” Suddenly a pipe hit his head and he was down. 

Shawn didn’t give Kane time to finish his sentence or regain sense as he began to pummel the other. “I am just doing someone a favor Kane. No hard feelings, right?” A smirk stretched across Shawn’s face, causing Kane to growl and try to fight back, only for Shawn to hit twice as hard and fast. 

Kane fell back to the ground, Shawn continuing his assault. He smirked in satisfaction, seeing Kane weak and bleeding on the ground. He was glad he got the call from Triple H to take make sure that Kane couldn’t leave. It was amusing to him. 

Suddenly, as Shawn was about to deal the final blow to knock out Kane for good, something leapt onto his back and punched him right on the head. 

“YOU LEAVE KANE ALONE!” A voice bellowed, continuing the punches to his head. Finally, Shawn had enough, he grabbed whoever was on his back and threw them down. 

“Daniel?” Shawn spoke in surprise, then growled in anger that the dwarf of a man tried to attack him. He began to assault Daniel, taking his anger out on him instead. Kane tried to get up, grabbing Shawn by the leg to pull him away from Daniel, but Shawn gave Kane a slap across the face, knocking him over. As corporate Kane, he was a rather weak wrestler Shawn noted, grinning as he did so. 

Turning his attention back to Daniel another force knocked him to the ground. Suddenly, he was being attacked again. Did Daniel manage to get back up? He opened his eyes and saw it was Seth Rollins. This is the weirdest handicap match ever! Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan and Kane. What the hell had he agreed to do for Triple H? He only signed up to attack Kane. 

Seth did not let up on his attacks. Daniel Bryan regained some sense as he pushed himself up to help out Seth, both men now forcing Shawn to the ground and beating the hell out of him until he finally fell limp. Daniel spat on Shawn’s body, glaring at the man’s limp form. 

“Bastard. He assaulted Kane without mercy. I tried to back Kane up but I guess Shawn was really into it.” Daniel spoke, glancing at Seth. “Thank god you showed up.” 

“You’re welcome.” Seth spoke with a grin then glared at Shaw’s body as well. “Bastard!” Then he looked over to Kane, his eyes widening. “Shit, Kane!” 

Daniel turned his gaze to Kane and his eyes widen. “Kane!” He called out, rushing over to his former partner. “Kane…Kane! Seth call an ambulance.” 

The pipe Shawn had used on Kane had damaged him enough that blood was seeping from his head onto the pavement. Kane stared groggily, trying to keep his eyes open as he watched the panicked faces of Daniel and Seth. 

“Daniel….” He tried to speak. “I’m...I’m sorry…for…everything…for us…..” He tried to weakly reach up to touch Daniel’s face, but everything was going black and his hand dropped back down to his side. 

Daniel shook his head vigorously, taking Kane’s hand. “No! Don’t be sorry Kane. It’s my fault. I betrayed us, I betrayed you. I’m so sorry. Just stay with me all right? Keep your eyes open. Just…just look at Seth’s annoying face if you need help.” 

“Hey!’ Seth spoke, but he was too worried about Kane to be truly upset. 

The sound of the ambulance’s sirens caused some of the stars to come out. Their eyes widened at the scene before them. A knocked-out Shawn Michaels, a bleeding Kane and Seth and Daniel begging him to keep his eyes open. What was going on? What happened? 

Well, one of them smirked in delight at the scene before them, knowing full well what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Next: Daniel reflects on the man he once loved....is it still past? The Shield decides it's time to be aggressive and get answers before anyone else is hurt. Stephanie meets someone who will ensure that Kane will be the Authority's dog forever.


	5. It's Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just got a house today! Well rented one for where my new job is. I will be moving July 1-2 unless stated otherwise so I might only be able to post a few more chapters. I'm trying to place

Daniel stared at Kane’s as he rested peacefully on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a lot of tubes and machines and he could see his heart rate was slow. Surgery had ended hours ago, but Kane still did not wake up. Shawn Michaels did a number on corporate Kane and it made Daniel disgusted with himself and the others. 

Kane, who was a legend among the rookies was now nothing more than the shell of the man he once knew, once loved. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Kane was not dead, he would wake up and Daniel would try to repair the friendship that was broken. That he broke. Even though he knew the devil’s favorite demon would say otherwise, Daniel knew he was the main reason they failed. Too insecure, too hungry for the win and too immature at the time to be what Kane needed. 

Funny enough Kane had always been there for him. Kane had been there for everyone, and most people, if not all of them betrayed Kane at some point in their career. Daniel clenched a fist at his side, watching his friend breathing through tubes. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned away, only to have his eyes widen. 

“T-Taker…” 

Standing before Daniel was Kane’s brother The Undertaker. His eyes, his face, everything about him was expressionless. With slow, antagonizing steps he moved toward Kane, placing his hands on the hospital bed, peering into his brother’s face. 

Daniel held his breath as he watched, wondering, wishing he could ask what the legend was thinking. 

Finally, after what seemed like minutes The Undertaker lifted from his position, his eyes turned to Daniel who continued to stare at him. “Shawn Michaels did this right? That’s the rumor anyway.” 

Daniel nodded his head slowly. “Not a rumor. I was there and saw him attack Kane. I…was too late. I’m so sorry.” He hung his head in shame, wishing he had been earlier. If he hadn’t gone out to the parking lot at all, Kane…might be dead. 

The Undertaker just stared quietly at his brother. “You were good for Kane. Despite what people say about missing the monster, you were good for him. You showed Kane a world he never knew, even with me.” 

With those words, The Undertaker took his leave, not glancing back as he left Kane’s hospital room. 

Daniel moved to where The Undertaker was previously, bringing a chair to sit in as he gently took Kane’s hand into his own, vowing to avenge him. He would not let Shawn Michaels go unpunished. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Seth had made it back to the clubhouse, he was pacing back and forth, panicking. Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder and whirled around to punch whoever the fuck thought they could touch him! However, his fist was grabbed and he sighed in relief as he noticed Roman’s and Dean’s face. Roman being the one who caught his fist and releasing it. 

This whole

“God, where have you guys been?!” Seth hissed. “I was calling you for like an hour!” 

Dean raised up his hands apologetically. “Sorry Seth it kind of has been crazy here. What happened?” 

“You guys didn’t hear?”

Roman frowned. “Hear what?” 

“Shawn Michaels assaulted Kane. Kane’s in the hospital fighting for his life right now! I was there with Daniel. We…we didn’t make it in time. Shawn had already hti Kane with a pipe and Kane was down. Daniel got there first and then I wa sable to help him stop Shawn.” Seth bit his lip, anger seeping out of him. 

Romana and Dean stared at Seth with wide eyes. Kane? Taken out with a pipe? What has this place turned into? 

“Okay, this is becoming too serious even for WWE.” Dean growled. “I bet Michaels was put up to this. We need to find out by who and why.” 

Roman nodded. “I’m going to get some information out of people even by force.” 

“That’s great guys but you forgot one thing. Or rather someone who will not make this easy for us.” 

“Stephanie?” Dean guessed. 

“Triple H?” Roman chimed in. 

“Me.” 

The three froze as they heard a new voice and turned, spotting The Undertaker, Kane’s big brother. 

“Taker? Shouldn’t you be with Kane right now?” Seth asked, worry in his eyes. “He shouldn’t be left alone.” 

“Daniel’s watching over him. I came to tell you I’m in. I don’t care what you are planning but as long as it has to do with helping my brother I’m in.” The Undertaker’s eyes flashed something dark and callous, making even Dean look away. 

Roman nodded in agreement. “You’re welcome to join us. Something is going on, something I think that’s bigger than Kane, bigger than us, bigger than everyone. I think something really bad is about to go down. For all of us.” 

The Undertaker gave an ambiguous smile. “Sounds like fun to me.” 

…………………………………………………………………

Stephanie McMahon was furious. Someone tried to take out Kane. Whether it was on her behalf or a personal vendetta, she didn’t care. Kane was hers to do as she pleased with and she did not order this! 

With determined steps, she walked down the hallway, many stars moving out of her way, obviously judging her for the attack on Kane. Many knew what happened now the night of the fight. Kane was supposed to have been discreet about whatever it was he said, which apparently was that he was quitting. But no. He had to be caught like the dog he was. 

Ignoring the blatant stares from people she barged into the locker room, a certain person’s locker room. One Rob Van Dam. 

“Rob. I need you. Now.” 

Rob had been showering and he came out with a towel barely wrapped around his waist. A smile was on his face as he tilted his head. “What can I do you for Stephanie?” 

“It’s about Kane. He’s been going AWOL. I need your help in controlling him.” She went right to the point. Eventually Kane will be out of the hospital, the doctors told her that much. Once out she needed someone to do more than assault him, to control him. Rob, once was the man who could do that to Kane even though many did not know that. Stephanie doubted even The Undertaker knew what kind of relationship they had been in. 

“Huh, need my talents to get the devil’s once favorite demon to be your bitch? What’s in it for me?” 

“What do you want?” 

Rob paused, thinking about it quietly. “I want a championship match. With the Undertaker. I want to destroy him alongside Kane.” 

Stephanie tilted her head in thought, then smiled. “Alright Rob. If you can make Kane yours again, then hand him over to me, I’ll make sure you not only get that match, you win it.” 

Rob smiled. Well, things have just gotten interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Next: A few months later Kane is back in action and still stuck in his career at WWE. However, things take a dangerous turn. The Shield have been finding evidence of a conspiracy bigger than any of them and they learn that they will need more allies who can they trust? The Undertaker confronts Daniel Bryan and asks him what his brother still means to him.


	6. Accidents Happen, Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for the support! you really are making me blush right now. if anyone else wants a request I can do my best! I know some of the wrestlers more than others from watching them over the past. So I apologize if I don't know someone as well others!

It has been three months since he had been in the hospital. When Kane finally wok, his eyes saw white. Was he dead, did he somehow make it to heaven? Then when he tried to lift his body he felt a weight on it. Reaching a hand to move it, he could hear someone protest in a groan. Turning his eyes to the source of the news, they widened. It was Daniel of all people! The bearded man was resting on his chest. How long had he been there, Kane wondered? 

Gently he caressed Daniel’s hair, smiling at the man. However, his smile slowly turned back to a frown. Kane refused to go back to that, to go back to feelings that would never be returned. Unrequited love was painful, he has suffered through it many times and he refused to go back to it again. However, seeing Daniel’s gentle sleeping face he couldn’t help his fingers linger. 

Finally, he quietly made his escape from the hospital. Having removed the equipment off his body proved to be challenging, but he gently laid Daniel on the bed, covering him up carefully. Kane knew it was a risky bold move, but if he could surprise the others at work he could get an edge on them all. Buttoning up his dress shirt and straightening out his suit jacket, Kane left the building undetected, a gift of his if one would. 

Heading toward his destination through taxi he made it to the arena. Paying the man his due and leaving the taxi, he headed into the building. A deep breath he didn’t know he had been holding in was released. 

Pushing the doors open he smiled at the first person who was there, with wide eyes. Rey Mysterioso. 

“Hey Rey, it’s been awhile huh?” Kane spoke nonchalantly, moving on down the hall. Rey was perfect, he would tell everyone he met who he saw come in. That was what Kane expected to happen. 

The next person he ran into was a complete surprise to him. “Edge?” 

The Cutting Edge himself was waiting around in the hallways, sipping on some coke. He turned to Kane, eyes wide and coke spilling from his mouth. Quickly he gulped down the rest and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Kane? You’re alive? Damn. Everyone thinks you’re dead at least close to it.” 

“No, I’ve been resting and well, I figured it is time to go back to work.” Kane said with a smile, showing his pearly whites, which seemed to intimidate Edge more. 

“Ah…good to have you back?” Edge spoke, his voice still full of shock. 

“Good to be back.” Kane spoke with a smile, patting Edge on the arm, causing the man to jump. He then continued his way down the hallway, determined to meet Stephanie. However, before he could around the corner someone grabbed him first, then hit his head hard with something large, causing him to fall to the ground, knocked out cold.   
………………………………………………………………………..  
Seth had heard the news but could not see the source of it. How does someone appear and just…disappear? Well, this was Kane he was thinking about and The Undertaker often taught his little brother secrets of the dark. Maybe this was one of them? Seth always suspected Kane and The Undertaker were far from human they claimed to…never be. 

Heading into the clubhouse he found Dean and Roman writing on their drawing board. Over the past couple of months while Kane laid prone in the hospital, they had been discovering some disturbing news. 

It appears that Stephanie had plans for WWE. Major plans. Plans that could ruin the lives of many of the legends and disgrace their name in favor for young rookies. 

“I can’t believe we uncovered something that could ruin Stephanie’s life. Man, this feels so good. She always had the upper hand on the rest of us but this time…this time we got her.” Dean grinned, looking at Seth and Roman with sheer madness. 

Seth was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossing his chest. “The question I want to know is why is Kane so important to this? Why does she need Kane to be her dog? He wants to resign, that’s one less legend to…remove….” 

Roman looked at Seth knowingly. “My thoughts exactly. She wants to use Kane like how she used him before. Instead of punishing everyone, she wants to remove them completely. There is something about Kane that Stephanie and whoever else is in on this knows. Something…I hope isn’t true.”

Dean smiled, a bitter smile. “You sayin’ Taker and the former devil’s favorite demon have always been right about how they aren’t human?” 

Roman nodded. “It would explain so many things. Like how Taker, despite being destroyed repeatedly comes back each time. Or how Kane can control fire perfectly. I always thought it was special affects but no one would explain to me how it was done.” 

Everyone paused, a moment of silence given to this new theory. After months of finding out what Stephanie was planning, they realized that there was something going down, something bigger than they originally thought. With this new theory, it could be something that could change the WWE Universe for better or worse. 

Roman was the first to break the silence. “If we don’t find evidence of what Stephanie’s doing, she could use Kane to cause more than destruction.” 

“And if we don’t stop her not just the lives of legends like us could be ruined, but the whole business in general.” Dean responded, the two looked at Seth who remained silent. 

“Also…Kane supposedly has left the hospital and come back to work. I tried to look for him but I can’t find him anywhere. I think…I think something bad is going down. We need help you guys. It can’t just be us and Daniel Bryan. I mean we have The Undertaker but he only appears when he wants to.” 

“I know a few people who would help us and others I can threaten.” Dean spoke, a feral grin this time appeared. “We need all the power and strength we can get going against Stephanie and The Authority.” 

“…Then we better get ourselves some allies.” Roman spoke and the three dispersed. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Undertaker had heard about his brother leaving the hospital and he was furious someone would just let him walk out of there. Knowing his brother, however, he did not want to be seen. Daniel often ended up staying by Kane’s side so he would have been the last person to have seen him. 

Riding to Daniel’s house supposedly that’s where he headed to after he woke up and found out Kane had left. The Undertaker parked his motorcycle onto the side of the curb and headed toward the modestly sized house. Knocking on the door he stepped back, waiting patiently. 

The door opened and Daniel appeared, his hand on his phone, but his eyes wide. “I was just trying to contact you about Kane! You guys really know when people need you.” 

The Undertaker smiled and barged in. “No, we just have good timing.” He spoke with a crack of his neck and a roll of his shoulders. “Kane went back to work but no one has seen him since he entered.” 

Daniel froze, an eyebrow raised as he tried to keep his composure. “So that’s where he ran off to. When I woke up I was tucked into the hospital bed, but there was no Kane. I tried calling those I know who would have seen or heard from him, but no one would tell me a thing.” 

Nodding his head, The Undertaker came in, moved into the living room, and sat on a chair, crossing a leg over the other. “I’ll be honest. I think Kane got himself into a sticky mess. I’ve been working with The Shield and we’ve discovered some unsavory information.” 

“What kind of information?” Daniel held his breath, he didn’t know if he wanted to hear but at the same time he was more concerned about Kane. 

“The Authority is up to something. I got a call from Seth this mornin’ saying that they might be figurin’ to use Kane for their plans. That’s why Stephanie has been so harsh and unrelenting on my little brother.” It was obvious The Undertaker was not pleased at all by this. Any of this. The only family he knew since Paul Bearer’s death, must be beyond unpleasant. 

Daniel swallowed. “Why come to me?” 

“I know you don’t know where Kane is, but we are trying to find people to help us. The Shield has already considered you an ally since you tried to protect Kane in the parking lot. However, I want to know what is really going on. I want to make sure you won’t back out again. Even if this isn’t for Kane, everyone is in danger.” 

Daniel closed his eyes as he listened to Taker speak. He sighed softly after a few moments of silence and opened his eyes, staring into the Deadman’s. “I am doing this for myself. I want…I want to make sure not just Kane but anyone else involved is okay. After abandoning a corporate image, I realized how free I am and I want Kane…I mean the others to feel that freedom. We do not need The Authority in the way they use us. We can be our own. The fans love us for that.” 

The Undertaker nodded, approving Daniel’s speech. “Good. I’ll let them know you officially join us. If you manage to find out where Kane is, call me right away.” With that the Undertaker stood up, tipped his hat, and left Daniel alone with his thoughts. 

Daniel for his part quickly made phone calls, hoping someone, somewhere knew what happened to Kane. 

……………………………………………………………….

With a pounding headache and groggy eyes, Kane slowly woke. He tried to sit up but found he couldn’t. He had been chained to the wall in what looked like a basement. It was dark but he could see well enough. 

Gazing around he couldn’t tell if he was alone or if someone lurked in the shadows. However, with the chains tied around his wrists and ankles, he knew this was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: Kane gets a reunion he wishes he never had (warning: mature content next chapter if you are uncomfortable with slash/bondage/slight violence skip that section). Seth confronts Triple H and learns something disturbing about Stephanie and what she really is after. Dean is the lucky man who finds out where Kane is from an unlikely new ally, but will he make it in time or will Kane fall to the darkness?


	7. This is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone for lack of update and I am especially sorry to LuckyLucy92! I have been so busy with moving and life I haven't really had time to sit down and write. I've also been having the worst luck with the Internet connection. I swear the gods are trying to make life hard right before I officially move. We got most stuff moved in, just one last load and I don't work until August 1st so been staying with mom one last time. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry, no direct smut this time, I am still shy to write it lol, but I hope this chapter is worthwhile! Lots of stuff going down and bringing in some people who will make things even more interesting lol. 
> 
> And also to LuckyLucy92 I will have your story up tonight or tomorrow so look out for that!

Rob Van Dam or known by fans as RVD, might not be around as much as he used to be with all the new wrestlers popping up and taking over, but he still had a way with people and words. Few knew this but back in the day when he partnered with Kane, they more than partnered. In fact, they dabbled in quite…interesting things with one. 

Stepping out of the shadows he congratulated himself on his handy work with the chains. Kane had always been a sucker for being dominated, but never the one who did. Rob learned that on his own terms when they accidentally fell on each other. Kane apparently got hard with Rob on top and things went from there. 

He went up to Kane who refused to look him in the eyes, obviously trying to be defiant in refusing to look at his situation and plot in life. Without hesitation he grabbed Kane’s jaw, lifting his face so the one demon could see into Rob’s eyes, see where he is now. 

“Been awhile hasn’t it Kane?” Rob said with a smile, glancing at the chains once more. “You know, you’re causing headaches for people unnecessarily.” He tsked as Kane rolled his eyes in response. 

Letting go of Kane’s jaw, he smiled as he went over to a chest, grabbing it and carrying it over. “Remember this Kane? Been years, hasn’t it?” He opened the chest, inside were sex toys of all kinds. Dildos, crops, masks, ball gags, collars, and devices that only the two knew what they did. 

“People have wondered for years how we became fast partners. Well, unlike you and Daniel Bryan we didn’t need anger management, did we? Unlike you and your brother we didn’t need family bonds, did we?” 

Kane glared at Rob, wondering what the fuck the other planned. It’s not like Kane hadn’t been in a situation like this before, but still. He was already plotting Rob’s demise. Rob tilted his head as he took out some rope, and tied Kane’s legs together tight so he couldn’t kick or thrash in any form. 

Rob then unlocked the shackles that held Kane’s wrists, he took some more rope and tied Kane’s arms in a reverse prayer. Once the arms were secure he undid the legs, only tying them so Kane’s legs were forced to bend. He tied together the hands and the feet with one strand, locking it in place by pulling hard. 

Going over to the chest, Rob pulled out a ball gag, stuffing the ball into Kane’s mouth with a smirk. “You look so cute like that. I wonder what would Daniel think knowing you were into hardcore?” 

Not even bothering to give Rob a response he wasn’t going to let a former tag team partner, let alone the man who cost him his mask, to get a reaction. Rob, everyone thought he was so great but Kane knew the truth, knew the darkness RVD held. 

Rob smiled as he grabbed Kane’s jaw again, not caring the other held no reaction. “Let’s relive some of those memories, Kane.”   
…………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel had been looking for Kane everywhere. He didn’t know where such a large man could be. He decided to go straight to the source of Kane’s current disposition in life. 

Stephanie McMahon. 

Without hesitation, he stormed into her office. She was sitting there, happy, only to lose the smile once she noticed him. Daniel didn’t care, he only cared about knowing where Kane was and if she didn’t tell him, well, things could get ugly. 

“Oh? Daniel? What a…pleasant surprise.” She spoke in a droll, obviously not pleased and not even hiding it. 

“Cut the crap, Stephanie! Where is Kane?” 

Stephanie looked up at Daniel with a twisted smile. “Kane? Isn’t he in the hospital?” 

Daniel glared daggers at Stephanie, not wanting to show how much she bothered him, especially with that knowing smile of hers. “No, he’s not. He was seen coming to the office but no one has heard or seen him sense he entered. What did you do?” 

“I did nothing. I didn’t even know he left the hospital.” 

Of course, you did bitch, you know everything about any of us. Daniel couldn’t say that out loud but he bet she was psychic and could read his thoughts. 

“If I find out you hurt him Stephanie, I won’t sit still. Nor will others. Be warned.” With that, Daniel left the office feeling frustrated. He got nothing, he felt so useless to Kane just like before. He wasn’t the weak link in this business, was he? 

Seth watched as Daniel stormed out and gently grabbed his arm. “Hey, everything okay?” 

“No, no it’s not Seth. I just wish everyone would leave Kane alone. He doesn’t deserve this crap.” Daniel breathed. “I just…I just…forget it.” He pushed Seth away from him, storming off. 

“Looks like you guys are running out of luck.”

Seth looked away from where Daniel vanished, his eyes turning into a glare. “What do you want Triple H?” 

“I thought you might be interested in what’s going on Seth. Considering you once were going to be the face of WWE thanks to us. You might still have a chance.” 

Raising an eyebrow Seth had no idea what Triple H was thinking. Was this mean really going to tell him what’s going on? If there was even the slightest information he could get, no matter how dirty the method, Seth was going to get it. 

“Alright, talk to me about what you and Stephanie are planning. Why are you so hellbent on using Kane of all people?” 

“Because, Kane will help us rule the WWE Universe for the last time.” 

Seth’s eyes widened. “Wait are you….” 

“Yes, a complete takeover of every company and wrestler. Stephanie’s not content with just Smackdown and Raw anymore. We want all of it. TNA, WCW, NXT…all of it.” 

This was bigger than what any of them knew and Seth had a sinking feeling that the takeover wasn’t the only thing in store. 

…………………………………………………………………………..

The Undertaker, many whispered, didn’t care about Kane anymore. However, that was not true. The rumors were just that, rumors. However, being in this business long enough The Undertaker knew better than to show he did lest it be used against him. 

He was at a bar drinking when he noticed someone he wished he hadn’t noticed. With a grunt and downing the rest of his beer he should have realized that coming to a bar he would run into the guy. After all, beer was this man’s symbol. 

The man in question noticed him and gave him a smile, well a smirk and walked over with purpose. The Undertaker readied himself, knowing that this could get ugly any minute. 

“Taker, been, awhile hasn’t it? It feels like all us old guys are coming out of the dark these days.” 

“Austin.” Taker responded, not even bothering to look at the man. 

“You know, it’s weird, I saw RVD today in the building. He hasn’t been around for a while so I was rather surprised. Know anything about that?” 

The Undertaker froze, but only for a moment. “Why you tellin’ me?” 

“Well, Kane’s disappeared from the hospital and was last seen at work so….?” 

The Undertaker grabbed Austin by the throat, squeezing hard. “Look, Austin, what are you doing here? What are you trying to pull?” 

Austin smirked at the reaction. “I’m just trying to tell you if you help me, I can help you and your brother and every damn wrestler. You all think this about Kane and some company BS? Well, not half wrong there but this is so much bigger than any of us.” 

The Undertaker growled, he hated when Austin knew something before him. Hated it. But, if Austin knew something about any of this, he was willing to take the chance.   
…………………………………………………………………………

Dean had been asking around, helping Seth and Roman try to find out where Kane was last seen when he suddenly saw Rob Van Dam enter the hallway with a triumphant dirty smile. That’s not a good sign. 

Hiding behind a wall he watched where Rob came from, barely peeking out and looking away as the other passed him without a thought. Once Rob was out of sight he quickly made his way to where the other had come from, he noticed the stairway to the basement was the only entrance to anywhere so he climbed down them. 

Dean didn’t know what to expect, but he had a gut feeling it wasn’t going to be pretty. Deciding what the hell, he made his way to the basement as quietly as he could. However, this was Dean Ambrose and he kind of clanged about, unable to see well in the dark. 

“Damn it, I hate basements. Stupid fucking…” He paused. There was the sound of panting and he moved toward it. Fear, the last thing in his mind. 

“Kane?” He finally called out, hoping he found the big red machine. “You there buddy? It’s me, Dean.” 

“I know…who you are….” A voice sounded raspy and rough. “Come untie me.” 

Dean smiled, feeling triumphant. He did what no one else could today and that was fine Kane. However, as he made his way over to where the voice was he froze, his eyes widened. “Whoa…I didn’t know Rob was such a kinky bastard.” 

Kane was tied in a really awkward position, his legs sticking out in the air and his hands behind his back. A blindfold covered his face, but he could tell the big man was not amused by any of this. 

“Just. Untie. Me.” Kane growled, clearly beyond pissed. 

“S-Sure thing. Just remember it was Rob and not me when I do.” Going over to Kane Dean began to untie the ropes, but he was having some difficulty. “Damn, RVD knows how to tie knots.” 

“Just untie me Ambrose.” 

Dean smiled and tried his best, it took a while but eventually the ropes fell from the big red machine who stood, letting them fall to the ground. 

“Dean. Gather everyone you can who is on our side. This. Is. War.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Did Kane learn something in his predicament? Or did he just want a chance at RVD and wanted to make sure he got it? Either way, Dean knew that hell was about to be paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: Everyone's gathered to hear what Stone Cold Steve Austin has to say, but what is more surprising is who shows up at the gathering last minute. Where is Roman and what has he been up to? And what has Seth learned from Triple H? Why is Triple H even revealing any of this to Seth? Is it really because they want Seth as the face of their plans or is it something more?


	8. Pandora's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, an update! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys but I plan to get another chapter done this weekend! I am finally settling although I am struggling with some stuff I have accepted what to do about it so I hope to in the next couple months. I do plan to post more often lately now that I know what to do and am handling my new job well (some stuff involved though is making it tough). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Seth was dragged into Stephanie McMahon’s office. He was shoved into a chair by Triple H who stood in front of the door. Stephanie was sitting in her chair, a smile, most pleased with the current situation stretched upon her face. Seth wanted nothing more than to rip off her smile and force her to eat it. However, if he wanted to learn everything going down he was going to have to pretend he gave a shit about her. Damn. The things he did for people sometimes. 

“Well, Seth. Now you know everything. What are your thoughts on the matter?” Stephanie spoke, almost with an insane giggle slipping out, almost but she somehow managed to hold herself together under Triple H’s glare. 

Shaking his head, The Architect still couldn’t believe what Stephanie was trying to pull. “You want to take over every professional wrestling company under one company? How are you going to do that? The others won’t give in as easily and you know it. What are you planning?” 

Clapping her hands in a sarcastic manner she stood up in all her glory. “Bravo Seth. You always were one to ask the right questions. Why am I doing this? I want the money, the power. If I control every company I can gain that much. I can make the McMahon’s even more famous than before. As for what I am planning? Well, let’s just say it will be one hellish ride.” 

Glaring at her Seth did not like the sound of that. Hellish ride? “What do you mean Stephanie by hellish ride?” 

“Everyone knows I’ve been hard on Kane. I know I have and for a reason. I want to tame the big red machine, the devil’s favorite demon to bend to my will.” 

“But…why?” 

“Kane has power none of you new generation of wrestling know about or understand. Triple H has witnessed, no, experienced Kane’s power before. Did you all really think that Kane’s powers were just for show? No, they are real. Just like The Undertaker’s powers. Sadly, The Undertaker is harder to break but Kane…he’s weaker in the mind than The Undertaker, he could be broken.” 

Hearing all of this Seth didn’t know what to do. He had to tell the others, he had to warn them all somehow. Stephanie was falling into the madness of power and wanted to use Kane for it. If Kane’s powers really are real does that mean the powers of everyone else were? Had the rest of the normal wrestlers been fighting the unknown all this time? 

“I can tell by the look of your face Seth that you are confused. That’s fine. Few want to believe that there are things out there not explained by logic and science. We admit we were surprised to learn about Kane’s powers years ago but...his powers if put to the right use could prove vital to this takeover.” 

“So, what do you want with me?” Seth questioned, a raise of his eyebrows as he looked Stephanie right in the eyes. 

“We, want you to help us take down Kane.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean had been waiting in the locker room for Kane to finish showering. He didn’t know what to expect from the other but it looked like Kane wasn’t in the mood to talk about what happened. He had sent word to Roman to tell everyone to gather in one of the meeting rooms, but to no tell anyone higher up about it. Roman replied he would and so Dean followed Kane here. 

Finally, Kane left the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using a second towel to dry his head and he looked up at Dean, tilting his head to the side. 

“What? Why are you here? I told you to get everyone.” 

“I got Roman to. He’s my bitch ya know.” Smirking, Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the lockers. “Besides, can’t have you kidnapped, again can we? You seem to know what’s going on.” 

Kane sighed, throwing the current towel in his hands into the laundry basket. “Look, Dean, this is bigger than any of us. If what I am thinking is right, this is bigger than even Stephanie herself despite what she wants to think. She’s opened up Pandora’s box and we are lying in wait.” 

“But, isn’t that why she wants to use you Kane? To control Pandora’s curse?” 

“No, she wants to use me for another reason but what she’s using me for will not be godo for anyone either. No, what she’s done is unleash Hell in it’s worse form yet. You all fear me, The Undertaker? You haven’t even seen the likes of this demon.” 

“The hell? Who is it? What’s coming Kane?” 

“It’s not a who it’s a what and that I am not sure. All I know is that if Stephanie manages to get me to do her bidding (like hell I would willingly), we’re all fucked and not in the fun way.” Kane gritted out as he put on his clothes. 

Dean watched Kane quietly, wondering if they had all gotten themselves into some supernatural bull crap. “Speaking of fucked, Kane? You okay?” 

Kane paused in buttoning up his suit jacket. “Huh?” 

“I mean in the basement, the boiler room to be exact?” 

“Oh, that? Eh. Nothing I couldn’t take. Rob just got lucky this time.” 

Dean shook his head. “Well, you got some new allies man so don’t worry. You won’t get kidnapped again.” 

A chuckle escaped Kane’s throat. “I wish that were true Dean but none of us are safe. None of us.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taker was regretting every moment of this as he sat in a room at the back of the bar, watching Austin chug down a glass of cold beer freshly ordered. He wished he had a watch or a clock to tell him how long he’s been watching the man drink. How much could Austin handle? Taker always knew the man to be a drinker but this was glass number four! 

“Austin, what the hell am I doing here? Am I just your drinking buddy? The least you could do is treat me to a beer while you guzzle it down like water.” Taker growled out, clenching his fist on the table. 

Austin made a smacking and hiss sound of enjoyment as he finished off his beer, wiping the foam off his lips with the back of his hand. “Look, Taker, I know what Stephanie wants with Kane, I know what she’s doing, and I know we’re all screwed. So shut up!” 

Raising an eyebrow Taker decided against a smart remark to the man who supposedly knew what was going down. However, he held up a finger as his phone rang and answered it. “Hello?” 

Taker spoke quietly into the phone, a smirk upon his face and then he hung up. “Looks like I won’t be the only one you tell this too Austin. There’s a meeting happening in the locker rooms.” 

“A meeting? For what?” 

“For deciding our futures. Come on boy.” Taker grinned. 

“I am not a boy Taker.” Austin smirked but nodded. “Alright then let’s go.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roman had been busy looking for Kane in a dark remote area of the arena but he received a call from Dean that he had found Kane. The details were disturbing at best but the Big Red Machine seemed okay for the most part. 

Closing his phone and putting it away, he looked around him and smiled. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” 

“What do you want?” A voice snapped. 

“You know exactly why I am here. You are going to come with me to the locker room and tell the others what you texted me.” 

No response. 

“Randy, I know you are worried about Kane. You and Kane are more alike than most of us care to admit. I know you hate what the Authority’s doing to you and to him and everyone else. You might be a jerk most days but I know you Randy. I know you pretty well. 

Randy Orton stepped out from the shadows, his shoulders slumped. “Look, if I tell what I know you think it’s going to help? You do understand that only two people can go against them. Two people whose lives will either be destroyed or damaged forever.” 

“I understand that but it is their decision to make. If they want to go against them, well, that’s on them. We can only support them as much as we can otherwise. This thing is bigger than all of us and I believe we need to stick together.” 

Randy smirked as he listened to Roman. “Too bad you piss off so many people. You could have been an amazing leader.” 

Roman smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Come on then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Next: The wrestlers gather in the locker room, only to learn of the fate of their careers, their lives, and the WWE Universe. This is bigger than them, bigger than the Authority. What will their decision be? Will they stand tall or will they perish?


	9. Rising from the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but things are about to get down and dirty though! I should be a lot more active now that I've been working on a schedule! I'll post it on my profile when I'm finished so check that out regularly. I should hopefully have it tomorrow!

Everyone gathered in one of the larger locker rooms, from superstars to jobbers and even a few legends showed. Kane stood at the helm, gazing at every WWE star there. Seth, Roman, and Dean stood on one side while Daniel Bryan stood on his other side. They wore grim expressions as they looked at everyone before them. 

“Many of you know that I have been having some issues recently with the company. I’ve tried to retire,” A murmur of voices resounded at that, “I’ve been assaulted and I’ve been kidnapped and…well, let’s just say it’s been a crappy few months.” He gritted out, the anger clear in Kane’s eyes. 

Daniel gently squeezed Kane’s arm, reassuring him that he wasn’t alone in this. Kane seemed to relax at the touch and continued to address everyone present. 

“I know many of you have probably been wondering why I am at the center of attention currently. I had no intention of being such, it just happens that…I’m needed for some grander plan. A plan that could affect each and every one of you.” 

“Kane, what plan are ye talkin’ about?” Sheamus asked, raising a red eyebrow at the devil’s favorite demon. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Kane sighed. “I was just about to get to that. I do not have the full details but The Shield,” There were a couple of boos from the crowd and Seth rolled his eyes. “Daniel Bryan and I have found out some interesting information.”

A pause. 

“We have found out that Stephanie McMahon,” Another round of boos but much louder sounded, “Plans to take over every wrestling company.” 

Silence. 

“We do not know why she wants this aside from the obvious reasons of power and money and…business. However, the way she’s planning to get it, we suspect, could do more damage than she herself knows. She’s going to try to open Pandora’s box and it could very well mean the end of many of our careers and lives.” 

Tension began to fill the air, but Kane continued to press forward. They had to know. It wasn’t fair as the Director of Operations to keep this from everyone. “Stephanie believes that my gift could be used to do this. Since she cannot control the others like me she deemed me the weakest of all and the easiest control.” Growling out each word he clenched his fist angrily. 

Many people assumed Kane was weak for joining The Authority in the first place but for Stephanie to think he would be that easy to control she was a bigger idiot than he thought. Kane did what he had to for business and for himself, he did what he had to, to survive. That did not mean he was weak, it just meant he knew where his priorities lie, but it no longer lied with The Authority  
A clap sounded in the locker room, causing heads to turn. 

“Very nice Kane. Very nice. However, you all only know half the story what that crazy bitch wants to do.” 

Kane glared at the direction of Stone Cold Steve Austin standing next to his brother. The other stars stared wide-eyed at the legends before them. 

Kane smirked. “Enlighten us Austin.” 

Austin strutted over to where Kane was and shoved him out of the way. “Look. That slut wants us to be under damn control. Why? Cause she knows how we are now she can’t control us. But if she can control us through special means it means she can make us do whatever she wants for “business” and crap.” 

Kane raised an eyebrow. “She wants to control us through my power?” 

Austin rolled his eyes. “Hell no. She wants to use you to get to the power she wants. I mean you think she could get that kind of power through you? No. She’s trying to break you down into her little bitch so she can use you to get said power.” 

“What power is it?” Dean spoke up in the crowd, curious. 

“I just said what it was! Dear lord, you newbies are dumber than a sack of bricks.” Austin shook his head then pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. “Stephanie McMahon is looking for power to control all of us. All of us would become mindless fucking zombies at her whim. She wants to use Kane here because he’s the weaker of the brothers of destruction as a key to that power.” 

Kane snarled at Austin, ready to pummel him when he felt someone grab his arm. It was Randy Orton of all people and he glared at him. Randy shook his head. Kane sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Austin cleared his throat and looked satisfied. “She will use Kane here to get her the power she wants which I’m pretty sure is in another dimension or something. Taker and Kane, we all know, have the power to cross dimensions, especially Hell. So, imagine what she’s attempting to use Kane for?” 

“Not to fuck that’s for sure!” Edge called out, and the others laughed. Kane finally had enough and dived into the crowd, punching Edge in the face over and over and over. They tried to pull him off but all the pent-up anger from the recent months of being under the Authority’s thumb broke loose. 

When they finally managed to pull Kane off Edge was a bloody mess. Blood dripped from his face and the others knew that the bruises that would appear tomorrow we're going to be anything but pretty. 

“Kane! Calm the fuck down!” Snarled Taker, shoving his brother back. Kane stared down Taker without hesitation, one of the few men who showed no fear to the Deadman. Everyone backed away as they sensed a power rising from the two brothers. 

“I won’t let the bitch hurt you again Kane. I promise.” Take spoke softly, gently setting his arm on Kane’s shoulder. Kane was not a weak man, but that one caring touch from his brother caused tears to fall, making everyone go silent. 

“It was hell brother. Pure…hell. I did everything you asked but I can’t go back. I can't-do it.” He sobbed. “She even had him return and he…he….” Kane didn’t want to speak of what happened in the basement down in the boiler room with Rob, but all the tension and the pain he suffered for his brother finally made him cave. 

Taker gently wrapped one arm around Kane, pulling his large younger brother into him. “I know and I am sorry I put you through all this. But I promise we will never be used again.” 

Everyone stared on in shock at this rare display of brotherly affection, knowing that the two were each other’s greatest friends, enemies, and rivals. 

Austin cleared his throat. “Uh, not to kill the mood but yall need to start making a plan on what to do. I don’t feel like being Stephanie’s bitch. I mean look at Kane. She broke him.” 

Kane pulled away from Taker and the other stars prepared to restrain him, however, they were shocked to hear laughter. “Break me? Hell no. It takes more than a slut like Stephanie to break me.” He smirked as he clenched his hands into fists. “But I might break her.” 

With that said Kane moved over to where a black box stood on a table. He gently removed the lid and pulled out a mask, the mask he wore when he returned to take down John Cena whose eyes were wide at seeing the very same mask. 

“It isn’t my old mask but it will have to do. This mask has just as much hate and fury inside it as my old one. Maybe more so.” He spoke, then without hesitation, he placed the mask on his face, the aura of Kane greatly changing as long hair flowed down his body. The intimidation that surged forth caused everyone to step back, and a smirk appeared on the demon’s…no the big red machine’s face. 

“We need to make a plan and we need everyone involved. Everyone we can trust. If we find out you snitched on us, I’ll literally chokeslam you to Hell myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Next: Can the superstars set aside their differences and join forces to stop Stephanie McMahon from gaining power to control them all and all the businesses? Can Kane finally unleash the demon he once was? Will The Shield finally see the true form of justice?


End file.
